Yes PreCure 5 Go Go! Mint, the Prehistoric Pokewar
by Or1
Summary: Komachi, accidently pick a book that falls from the sky, and get suck into a portal, then she discovered that she goes back million years ago Pokeworld.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! PreCure 5 Go Go! Mint, the Prehistoric Pokewarrior.**

By: Or1

**Summary: **Komachi, accidently pick a book that falls from the sky, and get suck into a portal, then she discovered that she goes back million years ago Pokeworld.

Komachi is writing her novel at her house. Meanwhile, a green covered old book is falling from the sky, and passes through the roof, land surprisingly at her desk.

She's shocked; "Hah!" and she look at the book. "What is this book?" and she grabs it, realized that there is no name in it. "This book must be old. Who could write it?" she reads it and sees a strange creature, in all pages. "I never see these creatures before."

And at the last page, she reads the note. That says:

"Do you want to explore?"

"Do you like to time travel the past?"

"Do you want to know the secret of the creatures you just saw?"

"If all of your answer is yes, close the book."

"And I will take you to the journey you never get before."

Because, she's curious, she closes the book.

Suddenly, the book starts to shine.

And the surroundings changes.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

Unfortunately, she gets sucked in a hole that looks like a portal.

Slowly, it takes her to see different creatures, and she saw Nozomi there.

"Nozomi?" she began to confused.

Then, there's a hard pressure that takes her down.

She fells that she's going to fall.

"I think I'm going down." She said.

Finally, it stops.

But it takes her to a strange place.


	2. Chapter 2

She sees herself at the beach.

"I'm never go to this beach before." She said.

"Hey! Somebody! Anybody! HELP ME!" she heard someone cried for help.

She realized that she sits on something. As she stands up, it was a Kabuto.

"I'm so sorry; I don't mean to do that." She apologized.

"Never mind, this isn't the first time someone sits on me." He said.

"Oh, I never saw you before. I'm Kabuto, what's your name?"

"My name is Akimoto Komachi. You can call me Komachi."

"All right, Komachi-san."

Suddenly, the land starts to rumble. Kabuto sees Komachi, surprised.

"I can't believe it."

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Come with me, I'll tell you everything later." he walks, she follows to a forest.

And when they got in, there is a group of strange creatures.

"Komachi-san, I would like to introduce you to my friend." He explains.

"This is Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Lileep, Anorith, Purotoga, Shieldon, and Aaken." They raise their body,

"Greetings, Komachi-san"

"Greetings, everyone." She answers.

"So, how many left?" Kabuto asked.

"Not so long." Purotoga answers.

"Are you Ok?" Komachi asked.

"We have to find it," Omanyte said.

"What do you have to find?"

"We have to find a warrior that can protect us from the lava." Anorith explain.

"He means the volcano." Aaken said.

"It will erupt soon." Lileep said

"And demolish all of us." Shieldon said

Komachi still have her Curemo and decided to help.

"I'll help you."

"Before you said that, I want to tell all of you a legend." Aerodactyl said.

"There is someone who ever stop the mountain from erupting. It has a suit that made it strong, enough to crash the magma and cools it down. It puts the suits in pieces so that no one can use it anymore. But now, the mountain going wild again, you need the suit so that can stop it, and this time for good."

"But, where can we find the suit?" Kabuto asked.

"According to legend, it's not where, but who hold the suit."

"So, the suit is hold by someone that knows it." Komachi said.

"That's right, and because you want to help us, we're going with you. Anybody with me?" Everyone agreed.

She smiles, happy that they care to each other.

"Ok then, let's find the suit."

They walk through the forest, and after a long walk, there is a hidden door.

"Let's get in." She said. Then everyone is inside.

They see walls covered by Unown. Aerodactyl tries to translate.

"This one says, the suit is broke to pieces, and the only way to combine it is a powerful warrior."

"Who is the warrior? And where are the pieces?"Kabuto asked.

"Wait, there's more." He shouted. "The warrior is the one who protect the other's feeling and tranquility of earth."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aaken asked.

Komachi's surprised, can she the warrior that do it, the Unown starts to stare at her.


	3. Chapter 3

They continue the journey to find the suit. After a while they walk, there is another door. But suddenly, the Unown's disappear. Make the wall clear. They begin to confuse.

Purotoga only smirks."Humph. Crazy Unown."

Komachi opens it; there is a room with many suits. The Pokémon search for it, except Komachi.

She begins to think. "Am I the one who they search for? If I am, then where's the suit?"

Then she remembers what Aerodactyl says.

"It's not where, but who hold the suit."

She sees the Pokémon still searching. "Can they be the pieces of the suit itself?"

"Are you alright?" Kabuto asked, knocks her sense.

"I'm fine. Could we talk a moment?"

"Sure."

Then she pulls him behind the door.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Honestly, I am Pretty Cure. And according to Aerodactyl says. I am the warrior of tranquility. I am Cure Mint."

"You got to be kidding me!"

"I'm serious. I am cure of tranquility."

Then she transform to her Cure form.

Kabuto gasped. "It can't be! Then if you're the warrior, where's the suit?"

"It's not where, but whom."

He begins to faint. Then she catches him. When she turn around,

"I can't believe it!" shouted Lileep.

"So, the warrior is with us all along this time?" Shieldon said.

"I'm sorry. I should tell you all earlier, but..."

"That's Ok." Aerodactyl said. "Now, if you're the warrior, who holds the suit?

"All of you."

"WHAT?" They all gasped

"I know it's seems awkward. But the only one who knows the eruption is all of you."

"You're right." Kabuto get up from his faint. "We're there when the eruption happens. I feel that there is something in me, and all of you. But, you don't realize."

They understand now. Then, the land rumbles again.

"We have to get out of here right away!" Mint shouts.

"Everyone, on my back, NOW!" Aerodactyl bows. They get to his back, and he starts to fly.

"Hold on tight!" He said. The lava spilled out from the room. He flies as fast and as high as he could.

When they reach the sky, everything is burn by it.

"Wait, something's wrong!" Mint yelled.

The lava gather and focus on one spot, and grow bigger and bigger. Finally, it forms a giant red Muk.

"He's behind this" Aaken says.

Suddenly, their body starts to shine.

"What's going on?" Anorith asked.

Then, Mint combined with the Pokémon with the form of the fossil.

The Dome and Helix fossil is at Mint's hand. The Old Amber is the change for the Mint's stone. The Root fossil is at her legs. The Claw fossil is the weapon at the hand. The Shield fossil covered her body. The Lid fossil covered the shoulder, and the Wing fossil turns to wing attach to Mint's body.

Cure Mint is now the Pokewarrior Mint.

"It's nice outfit." She said.

The Muk starts to chase her. Mint then fly at high speed, down to it.

She passes the Muk's body, and escaped, with her body covered by mud.

The lava begins to vanish. And so does Muk

She flies down to the land safely.

The fossil turns to Pokémon again.

"We did it!" They happy.

When they see Mint, Kabuto said. "Thanks for help us."

"If it not because of you, maybe this place will turn into ashes." Mint says.

Aerodactyl says. "Then it's over, right. The Muk gone. And our live comes to normal."

Then the place starts to change again.

Mint says. "It's time for me to go. I'll miss you!" she disappears.

"Bye, Mint!" They say.

Then the place turns to her room.

When she sees the book, she smiles and keeps the book.

"I hope we can meet again." She thinks.

At the place, Dream walks around the beach.

"I just saw Mint, now where can she go?"

Kabuto sees Dream walks.

He passes by and asks. "Are you searching for someone?"

"Yes, I'm searching my friend."

"What is she like?"

"She's tall with green hair."

"Oh, I see her."

"Where?"

"You just miss it. She's with me."

"Really?"

"She even gives us this."

Dream sees it. It's Mint's Curemo. Dream happy.


End file.
